


Saturday Night

by luckydip



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/pseuds/luckydip
Summary: When the prat made to go after him, Merlin stuck a hand against his chest to hold him back. "You've had your fun, just let him go."





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



> Dear Cariadwinter, I hope you had a great Chocolate Box (and that you like snarky pairings!)

Shards of broken glass crunched underneath his trainers and Merlin wondered yet again why he'd let Will talk him into this. Avalon was probably the last place that Merlin wanted to be on a Saturday night. It was crowded, sweaty and loud music that he didn't care for was constantly assaulting his eardrums.

He'd planned to stay home and study tonight, but Will had decided that those plans were dull and coerced him into coming out as his wingman. Will had asked what self respecting university student stayed in and studied at the weekend, and apparently 'one that wanted to pass their degree' wasn't cutting it as an answer.

As usual, Will hadn't really needed a wingman, and was now happily swapping spit with a girl on the dancefloor while Merlin loitered by the bar and tried to work out how much longer he had before he could sneak back home. Until then, Merlin sipped at his beer and watched the crowd.

It was sometimes hard to tell the difference between some of the dancing and a fight breaking out, so Merlin didn't notice something was wrong until a guy stumbled drunkenly out of the crowd and collapsed to his knees nearby. A group of men followed, they'd clearly been drinking but weren't as smashed as the guy they were following.

Merlin stepped forward, offering an arm to pull the guy to his feet before his followers caught up. "You all right?" He shouted over the music.

"Of course he is." The leader of the group, all blonde hair and perfect teeth, responded before the guy did. "He wanted to prove that he has what it takes to be one of us, didn't you Gili?" He rubbed his knuckles over Gili's head and flashed Merlin a smile, that absolutely did not go straight to Merlin's cock. This guy was clearly a prat and not worth any of Merlin's time.

He tugged Gili out of the prat's grasp and propped him up against the bar. Hopefully it was quiet enough that the bar staff would notice and call him a taxi back home. When the prat made to go after him, Merlin stuck a hand against his chest to hold him back. "You've had your fun, just let him go."

In one respect, his plan worked. The prat's attention switched from Gili to Merlin, who he was now looking up and down with amusement. "And who are you?"

"My name's Merlin."

"Well _Merlin_ , do you really think you can take me?"

Merlin's magic practically screamed beneath his fingers, begging to be let out and show this guy, show them all exactly what it could do. Merlin chuckled, as much as he could while fighting to keep his magic under control. "You have no idea."

The prat just laughed in response and took a step back. "Come on then, let's see what you've got." 

It was a stupid move, but with a flash of anger; at this guy and at the law that would have had him locked up if he made this a fair fight, Merlin lunged. The punch didn't even make contact and a few seconds later Merlin found himself turned around and pinned up against the bar, the prat plastered against his back.

Losing wasn't surprising, physical fighting had never been one of Merlin's strengths, but what was unexpected was the feel of prat's cock against Merlin's arse as he leaned down and whispered in Merlin's ear. "You know, Merlin, I don't think I've finished having fun yet."

The promise went straight to Merlin's c and he groaned. Will was right, he really did have the worst taste in men.

Which was how he ended up in one Avalon's toilet cubicles, face pressed against the cold tiles while the prat, who's real name was Arthur, worked his arse open.

Merlin bit back a moan as Arthur slipped a third finger inside and pushed back against him. Arthur just laughed and used his spare hand to hold Merlin flat against the wall. "Guess I'm going to have to teach you some patience, Merlin."

"After you've fucked me." Merlin bit back. "Unless you can't?" He mocked.

That got Arthur riled up. The hands holding him disappeared and Merlin heard the rip of a condom wrapper a few moments before the head of Arthur's cock breached him. Arthur barely gave him time to acclimatise before he pushed the whole way in. "You were saying?"

Momentarily overwhelmed by the intrusion, it took a Merlin a second to respond. "Asking for feedback already? You worried the end is going to be disappointing?"

Arthur took on the challenge and started to move, fucking Merlin hard and fast, somehow managing to perfect the angle to catch his prostate on every thrust. 

Despite his taunts, Arthur was a fantastic fuck, and it wasn't long before Merlin had to lock his knees to stay upright, his train of though dissolving into an incoherent mess.

Arthur's hands closed around his wrists and pinned them to the cubicle wall. Merlin tugged against them but they held fast, and god if that wasn't an even bigger turn on. 

After that, he wasn't going to last long and Merlin came, spurting all over the tiles, Arthur's grip still holding him up. He felt Arthur stiffen and collapse up against him as he followed. 

While Merlin was still trying to process what exactly had happened that evening, Arthur had put himself away and righted his clothes.

"Thanks for that, Merlin, maybe I'll see you around." And with a patronising grin and a _pat on the head_ , Arthur opened the door and left, leaving Merlin half dressed and staring after him in shock.

Prat.


End file.
